


That's How You Say Thank You

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome saves you shortly after you were apprehended, and you end up showing him how grateful you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Say Thank You

Jerome saves you shortly after you were apprehended, and you end up showing him how grateful you are.

The last thing you expected was for that ginger maniac to break you out of prison in a cop uniform. You thought things like that only happened in movies, not real life, but this was Gotham so maybe you shouldn't say that you were surprised.

You were a mugger, and you would frequently rob places for their money because you needed it, and you couldn't deny the rush you got every time you did it. You got a kick out of it, having power, and being able to get someone to do whatever you asked by simply pointing a gun in their face. You weren't afraid to pull the trigger either when you felt like you needed to, like if they didn't give in fast enough, unluckily for them, you'd fire your gun, take the money, and then rush out of the place as soon as possible.

But then one unfortunate day, you were apprehended by the GCPD for being at the wrong place at the wrong time, and that's when you found yourself stuck in a cramped cell. You were only there for a couple of hours until mayhem broke out at the precinct, and you felt your heart beat hard with anticipation at who could have started it, and if they would come and rescue you. Turns out, you were right.

The whole building was ringing with the sound of guns fired left and right, and within what seemed like a few minutes, there was already several dead police officers on the ground. You figured by the loud laughter of the assailants that they were the Maniax, those criminals who were all over the news. You shook the bars to your cell as you called out to get their attention despite all the noise.

Then a certain frivolous ginger sauntered his way to your cell, his signature grin plastered on his face as he shook the keys in his hand.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, gorgeous," he chuckled as he unlocked the cell then slid the keys in his pocket.

"Thank you," you said, and you tried to walk out, you barely made it a few steps because he clutched onto your arm and started dragging you off somewhere. You yelped in surprise upon the sudden, sharp pain his nails were digging in your skin, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" you yelled the question, "My time here is done!"

"I don't think so, doll," he hauled you into a room, which you presumed to be was the commissioner's office, and he shut the door behind him.

"Get me out of here, I'm serious, I don't want to stay here another minute," you complained. You made your way back to the door but he stood in front of it, catching your wrist in his hand when you raised it in his direction.

"Tsk tsk," he made a clicking sound with his tongue, "where are your manners young lady?" he teased, "you said thank you, but you're not acting grateful," he looked at you with a bigger grin, "such a pity too, I've taken a liking to you, dollface," he said as he kept his grip on your wrist, firm but not too tight, though you knew he could easily crush it if you vexed him enough.

"What do you mean?" you asked as you fought to pull your hand away from him but to no avail.

"I let you out of that cage for a reason," he started but then you rudely interrupted him under your breath.

"Yeah, to kidnap me, clearly," you muttered, and he only laughed at that.

"Kidnap? Are you kidding me?" his laughter spilled from his mouth for a good minute before he continued, "I've been keeping an eye on you, because I like your style, dollface," he added, "which is why I thought I'd save you from that shithole."

"I didn't need your help, I was going to get out myself," you claimed, "but... you've been watching me? Why? You want me to steal something for you?" you tilted your head to the side with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh doll, I don't need anyone to do anything for me," he said with an amused smile on his face, "maybe I just felt like doing a good thing for you because you're on the right side," he let go of your wrist suddenly.

You smiled a little, you felt good being recognized by one of the most notorious villains in Gotham, that only meant positive things for you.

"I've heard a lot about you too, Valeska, and I'm impressed, you've got a natural flair for chaos, whole city knew your name the day you broke out of Arkham," you commented with a playful smirk, and he patted himself on the back as you complimented him.

"Why thank you gorgeous," he replied, and you giggled softly, much to his delight. Both of you didn't say anything for short while, you were both taking each other in. You found yourself observing the contours of his body and how the police uniform hugged his skin, and you couldn't help but think that he looked even better in person than he did on TV.

He broke the silence when he said, "Hey, we have some time to kill until those shitheads come back here, why don't we use it to our advantage?" he asked, and you raised your eyebrow back at him curiously.

"I like that idea," you agreed with a smug smile, "what do you have in mind?"

You certainly didn't expect things to turn in this direction, but you thought "why the fuck not?" it wasn't every day that you meant a drop dead gorgeous criminal like this one and he rescued you from that confined cell, you would be crazy to turn down his offer.

"Oh, I've got many plans for you, doll, for both your gorgeous mouth and that pretty little pussy of yours, and I know you'll love em," he said, sweet and alluring, and you wished you could hear that raspy voice all the time. "First, get on your knees," he ordered.

You did exactly as you were told, kneeling before him on the ground, your eyes waiting for him to tell you the next thing. He petted your hair affectionately with a hand, and you smiled up at him.

"Open up wide for me, doll," he told you, and you obliged almost instantly, opening your mouth wide for him.

"That's it," he said. He fed you two of his thick fingers, and you instantly welcomed them, closing them around your warm mouth. You moaned greedily around his fingers as you shuffled closer between his thighs.

He yanked your head back, hair trapped between his gorgeously long fingers, and you took it effortlessly, whimpering as his short blunt nails scratched over the roof of your mouth, the fingers thick enough just to stretch your mouth, lips red and spit slick. You couldn't help but notice, through heavily lidded eyes, how he licked his lips when he noticed your stretched throat.

You suckled harder, his fingers rolling around on the warmth and slickness of your mouth. You wormed your tongue all over them, sucking hungrily, feeling his fingers tickle at the back of your tongue. You felt violated in the best kind of way as he groaned, eyes dark and tie rumpled, there was something gorgeously filthy in submitting to him like this.

"Fucking filthy girl," he growled, and there's something about hearing a swear word in that gravelly voice that made you whine, your thighs twitching as a familiar heat pooled between there. He slowly pulled his fingers out, dragging heavy on your tongue as he pushed down and you nearly whined when he left your mouth empty and gaping, a string of spit connecting fingers and mouth.

But then suddenly you felt a soft pressure make its way on your ribs and then something metallic and oiled was resting against your bottom lip, mouth open and spit slick with how desperate you were.

"Suck," he said, his voice was low and rough, dangerous. You gasped when you saw that his gun was pressed against your lips.

"Jerome, I'm not going to suck on that," you told him, shaking your head and your eyes widened in disbelief that he would even suggest that, yet you shouldn't have been surprised.

"Aw come on, doll, it'll be fun, I promise," he urged, "do it for me, and I'll reward you with what I know you want in your mouth," he implored as he continued to stroke your hair with his dry hand.

"Jerome, that's not going to taste good," you continued, biting your lower lip as you looked up at him. "There's no bullets in that, right?" you asked, hoping that he emptied it on the cops outside.

"Of course not," he answered, "I wouldn't want to shoot your pretty mouth and then your brains out, so that your guts splattered on the floor," he said with a loud laugh, "that would be pretty vile, even for me," he shook his head. "Be a good girl for me, and I'll give you what you really want," he told you with a dark chuckle, "just imagine it's my big cock, and you'll fucking love it," he explained, "I thought you were one of us, come on, you have to act like it," he insisted.

You growled quietly under your breath before you finally gave in, "Fine, I'll do it," you said with a small pout of your lips. The idea sounded crazy, but what were you to expect when it came to Jerome Valeska? And if it would get you what you wanted, then so be it. You weren't a goody-two-shoes that was for sure, and he must have expected you to be into this kind of kinky thing due to your reputation, which was probably why he was interested in you in the first place.

"That's the spirit," he praised. He pressed the gun against your lips even closer now. Your wet tongue flicked out to lick at the rim of the barrel, tasting metal and gun oil, and you couldn't help but emit a gasp. You laved the underside of the gun with spit as he fed you the weapon, and you ended up just letting your mouth go slack until you could feel the trigger protector against your bottom lip, feeling it just shy off the back of your throat, and it was so much bigger than you ever thought it would be, heavier too. You closed your mouth around the barrel, your soft sounds vibrating around it.

"Shit," he swore, and you opened your eyes to see how he was staring at you with darkened eyes, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick his lips upon the erotic sight of you taking his gun.

"You look even prettier like this, did you know that?" he asked, his eyes never leaving you, not even for a second, he needed to see everything.

You sucked eagerly, cheeks hollowing as your thighs jerked, and he started saying something, but all you could concentrate on was trying not to gag yourself on his own gun, whimpering and moans muffled by it and feeling the top of it dig into the roof of your mouth.

"This is such a good look for you, doll, just look at you sucking my gun, you love it don't you?" his voice stretched tight and like he was about to come just looking at you. "Say thank you, doll, where are your manners?" he rasped and slowly pulled the gun out just slightly so you could speak.

"Thank you, Jerome, thank you so much," you murmured, almost incomprehensible before you wrapped your swollen mouth around the gun and hollowed your cheeks again, soft suckling sounds almost obscenely loud as you started to rock your hips a little with the motions of your mouth.

"Fucking gorgeous pet," he crooned, pressing closer until you felt like you were slowly melting as you swallowed the pistol down until you were choking on it, your lips becoming more bruised as you took it, and your cheeks painted a bright pink. You could feel him shudder slightly, his member stiffening up as he watched you. You stared at him with wide, wet eyes as you sucked on it a little while longer. He pulled it from your mouth very slowly, letting it glide down on the middle of your tongue, staring in awe as he turned to look at it glisten with your saliva. You gasped softly upon your mouth being free of it, taking a deep breath to calm yourself.

"So good, I would love to fuck you with this," he smirked, "though it'll have to wait till next time," he said and your eyes widened when you thought about him sticking that up between your legs, and it both excited and terrified you. "But I'm a man of my word, so I'll let you have this now,"

He fumbled with his belt and button and fly, drawing his member out, thick and heavy, the tip throbbing with want as he aimed it towards your mouth. He met your eyes as his hands came up to run through your hair, and you felt shivers run up your spine, desire flaring through you.

He was staring at your mouth hungrily, and his hips jerked involuntarily as you licked your lips. Arousal pooled in your stomach as you wrapped your hand around the base of his member, the fingers of your other hand dragging down his thigh. You swallowed and stared a moment before licking up the underside of his shaft and swirling your tongue over the head a couple of times.

You could hear the indrawn hiss of his breath and glanced up quickly to see his jaw clenched and his eyes shut tight, so you repeated the motion, firmer this time. You licked your lips again and carefully wrapped them around the tip, tongue swiping up the drops of salty-bitter liquid there. Your cheeks hollowed as you sucked on him, rhythmically, and you stared up at him as he threw his head back with a groan.

"Fuck, you really know how to use that pretty mouth of yours, doll," he cooed. You would have smirked at that if your mouth wasn't occupied. "You make my cock feel so fucking good," he ground out. You moaned in response, feeling his hips stutter at the vibrations, before letting go to draw in a few deep breaths through your mouth as you stroked your hand up and down his length. You wrapped your lips around him again, taking a bit more in your mouth, and your fingers came up to stroke carefully over his sac before holding him in your palm, massaging gently with your thumb.

"Goddammit," he moaned, and his knuckles grew white with the force of his grip on your hair, fingers knotting in your locks as he tugged your face closer by it. "You're such a filthy girl, aren't you? So good for me," he told you around a growl. "Don't you stop that, not for anything."

You could feel your sex start throbbing in response so you reached down to relieve the ache between your thighs, moaning around his member as you pressed against your clit, rolling the slick nub under your fingers as relief shot through your veins.

"You're soaking wet just from sucking me off? Shit, who knew you were such a slut," he chuckled, threading his fingers through your hair again. You had to squeeze your own eyes shut at the stimulation and concentration on breathing through your nose as your mouth moved faster on his member, using your tongue to flick the area right under the head, which you just discovered he liked so well.

You were surprised to find yourself so close to an orgasm, your own underwear soaked against your hand as you continued to finger yourself, using your thumb to make firm strokes over your clit. You moaned again at the sensation of his member in your mouth, thick and smooth, along with your fingers lightly pinching yourself, and he was staring down at you so that your eyes met. You saw his gaze shoot to where your hand was occupied between your thighs, his blown pupils growing even wider.

"You feel so fucking good," he gasped, his hand fisting in your hair so hard that it made your head ache as you felt his member jerk and throb against your tongue.

"You're going to swallow right?" he asked, and you bobbed your head up and down faster in answer. "Of course you are, you're a little cockslut," he chuckled lightly at that.

You coughed a bit and concentrated on swallowing what you could until his member started to soften, the spasms fading to twitches. The immense pain of his fingers clutching your hair only inflamed you, your fingers speeding up once more, sopping wet with need. You met his eyes for an endless moment before you came, too, wondering at the picture you must have made. You were breathless and wanting, panting on the floor as if in supplication. You pulled back from him after swallowing every last drop, eyes wide as he stared at you. You licked a drop of semen from the corner of your mouth. His breath caught.

Suddenly, the police sirens came blaring from a distance, and that's when you both knew you had to make a run for it.

"You," he said, voice hoarse as he yanked his fingers away from your head, "are one fucking filthy pet," he laughed, "and that's how you properly say thank you to someone who just saved your cute little ass," he finished. You were still a little breathless but you stood up when he started to dress himself, buckling his pants and pulling up the zipper, then the button. "I would have fucked you but sadly it looks like we've ran out of time," he stated with a chuckle.

"Wanna come with me?" he offered, his eyes furrowed.

You chanced a coy smile at him, "Sure, but I don't have a gun," you fretted.

"No biggie!" he took out his gun before he opened the door with one quick pull to the knob, and he was immediately greeted with a cop pointed his gun at him. He shot the officer down with a bullet to his chest before he dashed out with you, your eyes were widened in surprise when you realized that was the same gun you were so graciously sucking off.

"Hey, you said there wasn't any bullets in there you fucking liar!" you shouted, and he only cackled at that as he held onto your hand and you both ran out of building.


End file.
